The Doctor’s Newest Companion
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Summary: Post Journey’s End. Picks up right where the series ends. Introduction of new companion, Lexi Burke. All about their new adventures!Switches between Doctor and Lexi’s pov. Half song fic half normal story.
1. Prologue Doctor's POV

The Doctor's Newest Companion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor who! But I did create Lexi…so if anyone wants to use her please credit me. Thank you. I hope you like this!

Prologue-Doctor's POV

I walked slowly back to the TARDIS letting the rain trickle down through my thick brown hair and remembered how Rose used to run her hand through it; messing it up while she giggled through her teeth.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about her! She's safe and she's with you. You'll protect her, even if it's different you. That is what matters!_

_Then why am I so unhappy?_

_Because you wanted her too, like me._

_Shut up, Nine!_

I sighed as I stepped into the control room and threw my soaking wet coat on the floor. I hated it when my past regenerations argued. It gave me a migraine. I was dripping all over the place; any traces of tears were long since washed away. It was like the sky was crying. It was crying for Donna, poor Donna. It was crying for Martha and Sarah Jane, not that anything too awful happened to them. At least they didn't lose their memory, poor Donna. I will really miss that cheeky woman. As far as I was concerned, the sky was even crying for Mickey and Jack. But more importantly, it was crying for Rose, just like I was.

"No! Stop Thinking about her! She's gone!" I shouted. Great, now I was talking to myself, shouting no less. It was one thing to talk to my former regenerations in my head, but talking to myself was just nutty. Time Lords don't drink much, but man did I need a beer. Of, course there was no alcohol on board while Donna was around, poor Donna. So I decided to check out the local color, while drinking a nice cold beer.

I went to go change into some dry clothes when I discovered that my blue suit and red converse shoes were missing. I suppose I had my Rose stealing, Genocide committing, look stealing clone to thank for that! So I walked out the door again, this time, alone and already drenching wet. I walked drown the street past Donna's now dark house, poor Donna. I stopped a man on my way and asked him where the best place to have a beer was and he pointed me towards a local Pub, The Drowning Man Pub. Perfect because I was drowning in pain, and if I stood here too long I would be drowning in rain.

When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

The sky was crying for the Doctor.

**-Notes: Song: When the Rain Falls from the Disney Movie Pixel Perfect-**


	2. Chapter One Lexi's POV

This greasy looking pub snake was talking my ear off when I saw him walk in the front door of The Drowning Man Pub, the only g

**Chapter One-Lexi's POV**

This greasy looking pub snake was talking my ear off when I saw him walk in the front door of The Drowning Man Pub, the only good pub in town. I wasn't sure why, but right then and there I just stopped listening to him. (I say "him" just because I don't know his name because he just came up and starting rambling on about his car. I think I'll call him Snakey.) Instead of listening to Snakey I just stared at the man.

I new it was rude to stare, but there was something about him that just kept my eyes glued to him. Maybe it was because he was wearing a soaking wet brown pinstripe suit in a pub, or maybe I was attracted to him. Maybe it was destiny. Whatever the reason was, I couldn't look away and unfortunately Snakey noticed.

"Hey?" he said in an offended tone, "Am I boring you?" _Well, frankly, yes,_ I thought.

"Sorry." I said, "I was just distracted. You were saying?"

"I was saying," he continued, inching his way closer to me, "That maybe I could take you out for a drive in my newest car sometime, yeh?" Somehow he had managed to get his hand up my skirt. I yanked it out and placed it on his lap.

"Excuse me?" I said backing away, "What kinda' girl do you think I am?"

"One that needs some loving."

"I have a boyfriend and it just so happens that I'm meeting him here." _Crap. _Why did I say that? I quickly scanned the room for any single guys. There was just one, and he was wearing a pinstripe suit. I gulped and forced the words out.

"And there he is now. See ya." I made a hasty retreat towards the bar and my "boyfriend". I glanced over my shoulder and my fears were confirmed. Snakey was watching my like a hawk. Which is ironic because hawks eat snakes.

I knew what I had to do, so I walked right up to the mysterious pinstriped man and kissed him.

I pulled back to see his shocked expression and started to explain myself at about a thousand words a minute. "Please don't freak out." I begged him, "I just told that sleaze ball back there you were my boyfriend. Please do me a **huge **favor and play along."

He looked over my shoulder to see if my story was verifiable. He obviously saw Snakey staring because he flashed me a huge smile before getting up from his seat and walking over to where I had just come from. _Oh God, what's he gunna do? _I thought panicking slightly. From where I was I couldn't see much but I did see the hilarious look on Snakey's face when the mystery man pulled out a rectangle shaped…._something_…and showed it to him. I didn't know what it was but snakey looked like he was going to have an accident. Eventually he turned and walked back to the bar and sat down again.

"What the hell did you say to him?" I asked, half afraid of the answer.

"I told him I was a police officer," he said matter o' factly, "And if he ever touches my girl again, I'd have him arrested for sexual abuse." He grinned, "He won't be bothering you again."

I flushed red and mumbled, "Thanks, you really didn't need to do that." He nodded taking a swig of beer.

"I know." He said, "I like to help people, makes me think I'm doing something important."

"Are you really a cop?"

"No, but he doesn't know that." He grinned.

"I'm Lexi," I said introducing myself to my savor, "Lexi Burke."

His grin faded. It was as if he had forgotten his own name, or maybe he just didn't want to tell it to me. "I'm J-" he started, and then broke off shaking his head. I thought that he just didn't want to say and I blushed. Why did I have to ask such a personal question? I was about to tell him to forget I ever said anything when he surprised me.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor of what?" I asked and almost smacked my forehead. There I go asking personal questions again.

"Umm…Of nothing. That'sma' name. I'm the Doctor."

"Wow. Your parents must have had an odd sense of humor. So, is that all one word or is The your first name and Doctor your last? I asked with a small laugh. He looked up and glowered at me. My laugh caught in my throat. "Just Doctor, right, okay. Bad day?" I asked as he finished off his beer and motioned for another.

"You have no idea." He said with a grimace.

"Me too." I said remembering my day, "My cat died. What a great way to start my day, eh? Then my boss almost fired me because I screamed at a costumer when he started feeling me up. At lunch I get a phone call telling me my mum fractured her wrist. Oh, and then there was the slime ball from three minutes ago." I motioned to the bar tender and said, "I'll 'ave what he's having."

"That's a rubbish day," He agreed, "but I win."

"So what's your sob story then?"

He gave me a slight grin and looked me straight in the eye and said something that rocked my world, "I'm a 904-year-old time traveling alien, and I've watched all my friends in the world die while I go on living. Just today a really good friend lost her entire memory of me and the girl I was in love with is now trapped in another dimension. Oh well, can't be helped now."

He rubbed at his eyes and went to take another sip of beer only to find that he had already completely drained it again, instead he let his head droop down until his forehead was pressed flat against the bar table.

I feel stupid - but I know it wont last for long  
Ive been guessing - I coulda been guessin wrong  
You dont know me now  
I kinda thought that you should somehow  
Does that whole mad season got ya down

An alien? You had to be bloody kidding me, he thought he was an alien. He was most likely completely crazy and I should have taken the silence as a chance to make my escape, but my curiosity got the better of me.

I decided to play along. "You look pretty good for someone over 900."

His head snapped back up and he grinned. I had to suppress a laugh. The bar table had left a red mark on his forehead the size of Texas. "Why thank you, but that's just this regeneration. You should have seen my last self. I had _the_ largest ears." He rambled slurring his words a bit in a drunken fashion, "My first self was sort of…grey, like a time traveling Einstein. In my fourth and sixth regenerations I looked somewhat like J.R.R. Tolkein's description of a hobbit. And in my fifth self I wore a stalk of celery on my coat lapel."

I feel stupid but its something that comes and goes  
Ive been changin - think its funny how now one knows  
We dont talk about - the little things that we do without  
When that whole mad season comes around

I interrupted him, he was talking to himself at this point anyway, "How many beers have you had?"

"Oh, six or seven. Wait, might be eight."

"You're completely stone drunk."

"Yes. Yes, I am, but I'll get over it soon. What with being a Time Lord and all."

"Is that what you are then?" I asked, "Your species, your race, your what ever? You're a-a Time Lord. Is that right?"

"Yup. I'm about as pure blooded a Galifryen as you'll ever meet. Not that you would. Maybe before the Time War," His drunken smile faded, as if he had remembered something he would rather forget; something awful, "Yeah, maybe before the Time War, but not now."

"Do you have a ride home?" I asked, this guy might be crazy but I didn't want him driving drunk and getting himself killed.

"My home _is_ my ride," He replied making absolutely no sense, "I parked it with in walking distance don't worry. Oh look, it stopped raining!" He reached into his pocket and, just to increase the weirdness up to level 14, pulled out an old looking pocket watch. Then, to my vast surprise spoke to it, "Time, London, England, Original Earth, October 27th, 2010."

I pretty much freaked out as the previously harmless looking pocket watch started to emit a quite whirring noise. I looked around me, but everyone else seemed too drunk to notice.

"Woah!" he exclaimed still starring at his otherworldly watch, "It's past midnight already. Time to head back, not that I need to worry about time." He said with a grin as he paid his bill for the eight beers of the night. "It was lovely talking to you. Good night."

"Wait," I said halting his retreating form, "You don't chug eight beers and walk about like your fine and dandy. You could hurt yourself. Let me walk with you."

"No!" He said emphatically with a shake of his head, "That's how it always starts. It's something simple like, 'Run!', or 'What the hell Am I doing here?', or 'Let me walk with you'," He shot me a look before continuing his rant, "Or my personal favorite, 'Is that the bloody moon?' and next thing you know we're hurtling through time and space together. Well, no more. No more I say! I've lost too many already." He walked out the door.

I got up and followed him out. "Now hold up," I said running to catch up with him. "Now just who said I would _want _to travel with you? I got a life too you know."

"Good." He replied simply.

"I just want to make sure you don't get yourself arrested."

"You have no idea how often that happens. Take my advice, don't mess with any of the Queens of England or they will throw you in the hoosegow."

I grinned and zipped up my jacket, "Well, come on then, you said you 'parked' close. Let's see this space ship of yours."

So why ya gotta stand there  
Looking like the answer now  
It seems to me - youd come around  
I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - Im lost and Im hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though Ive never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season

**-Notes: Song: Mad Season By: Matchbox Twenty-**


	3. Chapter Two Doctor's POV

** Chapter Two-Doctor's POV**

I awoke with the entire time vortex swirling around inside my head. NO, wait, false alarm. It was just the worst headache I've had since…well, actually, I'm not sure when.

I forced myself up and out of bed and made my way slowly into the control room. In my mind I retrased what went wrong. It started out with a shopping trip. Donna had wandered away and endded up in an alternate universe, again. It had degressed rapidly from there. The Earth dissapeared, then Rose shows up (not that that's a bad thing), then the Deleks. It was like a great big family reunion and just as horrable. For the first time in a long time things had gotten completely out of hand. Literally! A second me had actually sprung out of my hand!

I shook my head to clear my mind. The earth was fine now. Donna was fine, sort of. Martha, Jack, Mickey, all fine. Rose, gone again, but fine. And then there was one. I sighed and powered up the TARDIS propelling us into the time vortex. Immedeatly, I was thrown backwards by the force of the motion. Finnaly, something familiar.

That's when I heard it. The sound that would change my life. As if that didn't happen enough already. I heard a scream coming from the 3rd corridor to the right.

I quickly landed in roughly about 1903 and ran towards the sound, my mind working over time. It all rushed back to me. I went to a pub last night. Idoit! That was the reason for my headache, and for the girl that was now screaming her head off in the next room over. _**Lexi.**_

I threw open the door to find the bedside table flipped over with a pair of legs sticking out from underneth. I laughed. I knew that it wasn't funny for her, but she looked rediculous.

"Lexi?" I ask carefully. Did she even remember last night? Did know where she was, who I was? I hoped the answer was no, it would make things a lot easier. "You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" replied the sarcastic female, "Help me out here!" I walked over and pulled her out of the reckage. Once she had been freed she looked at me for the first time scine I had entered the room. I saw her eyes widen in recognition. "Doctor." She stated clamly. "Time traveling alien, right?"

I nodded, braceing myself for the explosion.

"Ok." She said pulling herself up, "Just checking." She seemed take such huge mind blowing information fairly calmly. Or so I thought. I think I blinked, because next thing a new she had run down the hallway and out the door.

"Woah!!" I called after her, "I wouldn't go out right now, it's-"

I flinched, as another scream peiced the air. I ran out the door and found Lexi curled up in a fetal possion pointing at a guy in a top hat. The poor guy was just about as scared as she was. I waved to the startled man and helped Lexi back inside. "Like I was trying to tell you, it's 1903 outside." I said quietly trying to calm her down.

She glared at me. "Thanks, I noticed." She said clearly not happy, "So what, you pick girls up at a bar with your "I'm sooooo depressed" act, invite them into your stupid blue, space defying telephone box, then kiddnap them and take them to the past?"

Maybe it's just me  
Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

"What-no!" I said in defense, "This has only happen once, twice at the most, before. The other two were accidents. This one was just…..a mistake. I'll take you home. I promise."

She nodded, calming down. "You better!" she warned, "What time is it…if I miss my performance…I'll murder you!"

"Time Traveler…" I reminded her with a smirk.

Didn't you want to hear  
The sound of all the places we could go  
Do you fear  
The expressions on the faces we don't know  
It's a cold, hard road when you wake up  
And I don't think that I  
Have the strength to let you go

* * *

"Right, well, it's been fun." I said holding the door open for her, "Nice meeting you Lexi Burke."

She stared at me.

**"What?"** I asked incerdulously, "It's rude to stare."

"I'm sorry," She said, then blushed red as a rose, not to be confused with red as a Rose, "It's just….what exactly happened last night?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed feeling the heat of a blush coming to my own freakled cheeks, "Nothing, nothing. We talked, that's all. I promise."

"Good," the relief evident in her voice, "It's just I remembered us talking, and right when you started talking about your friend, the one with the name of a flower-"

"Rose."

"Yes, beautiful name by the way, but anyways, after that I don't remember anything until this morning."

"Uhhhh, that would be because you passed out. I carried you to a spare bedroom, used to be Rose's by the way, and crashed in my room. Next thing you know, here we are! Besides, we're defferent spieces. There's probably laws against it."

"Oh, sorry," She apologized again, then breaking into grin, "I'll just be going, got a show to do."

"Oi!" I exclaimed suddenly feeling silly, "I almost forgot to ask, what is this big show then?"

Her smile widened, "Its just a musical produced by my nieghborhood. Got a solo though!"

"Well! Good job! What's that saying….ah! Break a leg!" _Funny little saying really. I mean, why would someone purposely want to break their leg. Right before show no less! I mean really!_

"Thank you. Be seeing you."

_What? Oh, right. _"Bye!" I wished her cheerfully and closed the door of the little blue box I called home.

_And another thing…that whole, "don't look a gift horse in the mouth" thing. Who gives a horse with a oral problem as a gift!? Who would want that!?_

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me?" I said tapping a guy on a cell phone.

"What?" he said, obviously upset that I was interupting his phone call.

"Do you know where the musical is?" I asked. He pointed down the street. Pleasant guy. Not! "Thank you! Have a nice day!"

I sauntered slowly down the I walked I shoved my hands in my pockets and started rolling my sonic screwdriver between my fingers. It would just be quick trip. She wouldn't even know I showed up. I just felt like after ruining her evening the least I could do was support her in her big debut.

Still, maybe I should pop in on her after the show and let her know I was there. But, then I'll seem clingly. Which in theory was true. I was just _really_ lonely. I sighed, flashed my pysic paper to the lady at the door, and walked inside the theater. I had to stop doing this to myself.

**-Notes: Song: Maybe By: Secondhand Serenade-**

**- "Besides, we're defferent spieces. There's probably laws against it."- Donna Noble in "The Doctor's Daguhter "-**


	4. Chapter Three Both Lexi and Doctor's POV

**Chapter Three-Lexi's POV**

I slipped into my appartment building and sprinted up the stairs. As the door slammed behind me I slumped to the ground in shock, the previous night's happenings sinking in. I had been quite taken with that man…alien. I normally would have never agreed to get into a strange phonebox with a strange man.

"_Where did you say parked?" I asked shivering and rubbing my arms through my thin jacket. _

"_Right here." He answered pulling a key out of his pocket. I looked where he had pointed and was now heading._

"_That's a Phone Box. A blue Phone Box." I stated in disbelif. _

"_Yes, it is." He said nodding and unlocking it._

"_You live in a Phone Box?"_

"_Oh, but this is a very special Phone Box."_

He just looked so lonely with those big sad eyes and my curiousity was egging me on. I'd stepped inside and nearly fainted. So big…..so mechanical…so alien. My questions had bubbled up and he seemed more than happy to answer them. It might have been because he and I were both drunk, or maybe he was really that lonely, but what ever the reason we talk and talked, mostly about him. He told me the names of all of his friends he called "companions", and described his previous lives, he called them "regenerations". It was a fantisful story, but for some reason, other than I was totally wasted, I believed him, maybe it had something to do with his ship he called "The TARDIS" that I was sitting inside.

"_So you're, what, inbetween sidekicks?" I asked after he had named all of his friends._

"_I and they prefer the title 'Companions'. Much cooler." He stated proudly, "I don't really look for them, they sorta' find me. But losing them hurts. I'm not sure I could bear to lose anyone else."_

I had nodded in understanding, but really I didn't understand much of it. I guess a carer in musical theater doesn't really prepare you for the mechanics of time travel.

I slumped on my bed and set my alarm for a 40 minute power nap before I needed to go to the theater. I was a sleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Chapter Three Continued-Doctor's POV**

I took my seat as the "please turn of your cell phones" speech was finishing and opened the brouchre still unsure why I was doing this to myself again. It was stupid to get attached to another stupid ape of a human, but after the way she had listened to my rambling last night I wanted to be there for her in return. At least that's what I told myself, as my comon sense screamed at me to run away and not get overly involved in another teenage girl's life.

The curtain opened and I smiled as I relised which musical I was to be witnessing. It was "Oliver!". As far as annoying stories where people burst into song, this was one of the better ones. Especially since I'd met the author and nearly gotten killed. I settled down to watch.

As long as he needs me...  
Oh, yes, he does need me...  
In spite of what you see...  
...I'm sure that he needs me.

He doesn't say the things he should.  
He acts the way he thinks he should.  
But all the same,  
I'll play  
This game  
His way.

I grined as Lexi finished her solo. The lyrics echoing in my head. _Why did they always come?_ I wondered. _My life was a dangerous one and I've told them that, all of them. Still, maybe the reason they always came was because I asked. Did I really need someone that much? Enough to put them in that sort of danger? Was that why I was here tonight? To ask Lexi to come with me and ruin her life? _

The curtain closed and as I filed out the exits I glanced back towards the group of people waiting for the actors and actresses to come out the back. I shook my head, my mind made up. I wouldn't go see her. Why would she even want to me? I bet her family was all there to tell her how good she was, how talented. She didn't need me, and I didn't want her to need me. I turned and started walking away.

**Chapter Three Continued (again)-Lexi's POV**

I quickly changed into jeans and a T-shirt and walked out the back door. I scanned the crowd of people waiting there looking for someone, anyone there for me. No one. I sighed. It's not that I hadn't told them all, my friends and family. They were just all too busy with work or getting drunk, like always. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk towards my apartment building., when out of the corner of my eye I cought sight of a tall man dressed in a brown pinstiped suit turning the corner.

I ran as fast as I could in my bright purple converse shoes, that I had thrown on with my mysterious Doctor in mind, to catch up with him. I wasn't going to lose him again.

"Doctor!" I called after his retreating figure. He stopped, but didn't turn. I stopped a few feet away from him wondering why he didn't look at me. "You came to see me?" I half asked, half stated smugly.

"Yes." He still didn't turn.

"Why? Don't you have places to go, planets to save?"

"Maybe."

"Doctor?"

He finally turned and looked at me with a frown. I expected him to tell me to go away, when he startled me by reaching foreward and grabbing my shoulders as if to steady himself. He looked broken and sad when his empty brown eyes found mine and he whispered.

"Come with me."

"Okay."

As long as life is long...  
I'll love him right or wrong,  
And somehow, I'll be strong...  
As long as he needs me.

If you are lonely  
Then you will know...

When someone needs you,  
You love them so.

**-Notes: Song: As Long As He Needs Me From: The Musical "Oliver!"-**


	5. Chapter Four Both Lexi and Doctor's POV

**Chapter Four-Doctor's POV**

_"Danced between planets; forgot my destination." Logan Ashadar_

* * *

I couldn't surpress a grin as I watched Lexi carry her bags onboard the TARDIS. We had stopped at her apartment so she could pack, lock her door, foreward her home phone to her cell which I would super charge later, and pay her bills for the next three months just incase. She had packed eight pairs of jeans, six mini skirts, 20 tank tops, two sweaters, two dresses, seven pairs of leggings, three big nightshirts, 6 pairs of "booty shorts", two pairs of PJ pants, four sleep T-shirts, two high heels, six flip flops, and, much to my pleasant surprise, nine pairs of converse.

"Ready?" She asked breathlessly with a wide grin plastered on her face.

I forced my grin down into a more serious expression. I had to make sure that she knew what she was getting herself into. I had promised myself I wouldn't force her to make this choice, but something in me had broken when she had come after me because I relised that it ment she had no one else.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her from my spot leaning against the consol. "This is a dangerous life. You've heard some of the things that have happened, and I'd hate for anyth-"

"Hey!" She excalmed cutting me off, "I made my choice and I'm coming with you. Now shut up and show me something so cool I won't believe it in the morning."

I had to grin at that. No matter how depressed I was that I was doing this again, dragging another blissfully unaware human around time and space, something about her happy go lucky aditude and I don't care what life throws at me outlook on life was refreshing.

I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises you never keep  
I like the way you say hello  
And make it sound like time to go

I like the scar above your lip  
The way you make your feelings slip  
But their never what you feel  
Oh so fake but so completly real

"I absolutely promise to blow you away on your first adventure." I promised her, "But It's late for you. I'll help you get you bags into your new room and you should get to bed." I walked over to her and her pile of bags. I picked two up and started walking down the hallway to the spareroom that used to be Rose's. I had given up trying to keep it intact incase she ever came back. She wouldn't come back now, even if she could.

I opened the door and dropped the bags, scanning the room, memories flooded back.

_"__Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you? "_

"_Do you know like we were saying, about the earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it, the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go... That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."_

I shook my head to clear the painful memories. When had my life become like this? One adventure after another, one distraction here, another companion there. For what? To stop the hurting? No, the hurting would never stop completely, only dull. No amount of distractions could make it go away. Just another companion to lose, more pain and memories.

Turning to Lexi I forced a brilliant smile and said, "Here you go! Tuck in! I'll go brainstorm for a great time and place to go."

I sarted to leave when she stopped me.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Night."

"Technically it isn't night because we are in the Time Vortex and the Time Vortex is ouside of time, but good night to you too."

She just gave me a huge smile, and all of a sudden all of the pain and hurt was worth it. I was about to close the door when I remembered something important and popped my head back in.

"Oh and Lexi?"

"Yes?" She replied looking up from her clothes she was unfolding.

"Past or Future?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

I had told myself I wouldn't go back there. That I wouldn't make myself feel that way ever again. I had been so good about it lately. I hadn't gone more than once when Donna was traveling with me. But seeing her again and losing her all over again, I had to go.

I didn't fall down this time as the TARDIS landed smoothly, probably being careful to not disturb Lexi who was probably asleep by now. I grabbed my coat, slipped out the doors, and walked the familiar hallways still empty since the invasion. I turned and stopped. Just the sight of it still gave me a shiver and made my heart hurt.

_"How long are you going to stay with me?_

_"Forever."_

Gulping and just barely holding back the tears that threatened to spill from my eye, I walked over to the big, white wall and pressed my left hand flat against it just like I had that fateful day. Allowing the memories I had repressed to flow back, lent forward, resting my forehead on the wall that sometimes seemed like the only thing that separated us. Sometimes she seemed as far away as Gallifrey.

_"__I made my choice a long time ago. I'm never leaving you." _

The tears began to fall.

"Rose." I gasped out before sliding down the wall and sitting at it's base sobbing.

"_Am I ever going to see you again?"  
__  
"You can't."  
_

"_What are you going to do?"  
__  
"I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. The last of the Time Lords."_

"_On your own?"_

I like the rules that don't apply  
And make the good things  
Pass you by  
Standing here without a plan  
Thats why your such a happy man

**Chapter 4 Coutinued-Lexi's POV**

I woke up and smiled as I remember I wasn't in my apartment, but instead inside a Time Machine owned by a crazy alien man who was going to show me all of space and time. I got up, threw on some jeans and a hot pink tank top, and ran down the hallway expecting to see The Doctor waiting for me. He wasn't. Hmm…Maybe he was sleeping too. Did Time Lords sleep?

The weird blue light was still and the sound of machinery was missing, so I assumed we had landed, or appeared, or whatever this crazy, amazing, wonderful machine did. I carefully opened the double doors and peered out. I was in a hallway. I slipped out the door and closed it behind me. I wandered down a hallway and into an office area, then I found what looked like some sort of lab or research center. Eventually I turned another corner and found something I didn't expect to see.

Looming in front of me was a huge, completely white wall, and even more confusing, I found a slumped Doctor lying at the bottom of the wall.

I walked over to his hunched form quietly and placing a hand on his shoulder, I whispered,

"Doctor?"

His snapped up and he turned. His face was stained with tears and his eyes red from rubbing memories away.

"Hello." He said trying to convice me he was fine. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying because of a wall?"

"It's in my way?" He offered.

"You have a time machine that can apear wherever or whenever you want."

"Oh, right, well…let's go do that then." He stood up.

"Doctor. Talk to me or take me home." He stopped. I leant back against the wall as if to show him that I wasn't moving until he talked. I wasn't expecting him to grab my wrist and yank me off it, pulling me close to him into a hug.

"Careful! I'm not losing you to that stupid wall too." He mumbled into my hair. I hugged him back really tight before untangling myself from his arms. I just met the guy after all.

"Tell me."

"It's a really, really long story."

"I think we have the time."

I wanna make some changes  
I want my money back  
I wanna start up with you  
I wanna talk to strangers  
I wanna be with you  
But I just dont know  
Where or When

**-Notes: Song: Weird-By: Hilary Duff-Quote by:Logan Ashdar-Taken from The Descussion Board on Writers' Window**** -**


	6. Chapter Five Doctor's POV

**Chapter Five-Doctor's POV**

**Note: I'm not going to write the actual adventures of the day. Mostly it will be the events that take place in the TARDIS. Anything important to the plot. I can always go back and add some exciting planets and aliens later on.**

We were laughing as I dragged Lexi back into the TARDIS, our fingers intertwined like it was the most natural thing in the universe. Holding hands with my companions had become a habit ever since I had met Rose in that basement not that long ago. I dropped my coat on the railing, lent against the consol, and looked back at Lexi. She was still giggling and grinning as she turned to me and asked,

"Does that kind of stuff happen to you a lot?"

"You have no idea." I told her bemused.

"That was funny. I mean, do they actually expect to be taken seriously looking like that? And that high-pitched voice!"

"I know!" I laughed out, "The Heliotrophs of The Agrxon Constilation breath helium, like when you suck the helium out of a balloon and it makes your voice funny. Their just a wierd quirk of life in the wonder of the universe. I thought you would enjoy them. Too bad I landed us in the middle of their civil war. Sorry."

"So," She said leaning on the consol next to me, "Where we goin' next?"

I laughed, "One big adventure per day, otherwise my old hearts might give out on me."

"Hearts?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All two of 'em."

She just laughed and headed down the corridoor to her room. I shook my head at her retreating form. It was a good thing she was here. She brought life, she brought light, she brought fun back into my life. I followed her down the hallway and turned into my room.

I dropped down on the bed and suddenly found my self gasping for breath. I was in the orange exploration suit I had worn when Ida Scott and I had gone to explore the Beast's pit, except the shield was broken and I was alone. The Voice of the Beast filled my head…

"_And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."_

But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, no, no.  
You don't even know.

I sat up in bed in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. _Since when do I have bad dreams? Since when do I __**dream?**_ I wondered as I got out of bed and wandered to the door. As I opened the door I was greated by loud music. I followed my ears and much to my amusment found a PJ clad Lexi dancing around the consol.

She grinned up at me when she saw me and said, "You get every single song ever written!"

"You're a good dancer." I commented.

"That's me anything artistic."

"And so humble too I see. What are you listening to?"

"'Wake Up The Dead' by Family Force 5"

"Hmm, waking up the dead, generally not a good thing. Would you mind turning it down a bit?" I asked. She grinned and made to turn it down, but instead turned it up and shouted along to the lyrics.

"'_If it's too loud, well then you must be too old!_'"

"Oi!" I said pretending to be insulted but laughing in spite of myself, "And here I was going to tell you one of my facinating stories you've been begging me to tell you."

She looked up and asked carefully, "Will you tell me why you were crying next to a big white wall last night?"

I paused a moment considering whether or not it was worth putting myself through the pain of reliving it all for the sake of a bed time story, but then decided, she deserved to know.

I nodded, "If you want."

She nodded back, "I'd like too. I hardly know anything about you, maybe this will help me to understand you better. But first I have to go get something." She turnned off the music (how she figured out how to do that without accidently sending us hurtling into the 1840's I'll never know) and ran off down the hall.

When she finally reapeared she had a blanket, two pillows, and what apeared to be a sketchbook and pencils.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She afferrmed. I led her down a hallway and into a room with a fireplace (alread burning) and a big couch. She plopped down on the couch and a settled in next to her.

It was going to be a long night, because before I could tell her about how I met Rose, I had to tell her all the horrible things that happened to me during the Time War, and about what kind of a man those expearences had made me.

I looked over her shoulder as she opened her sketchbook. I was startled to see several very accurate sketchs of both me and the Heliotrophs of today's outing as she flipped through the pages. I siliently wondered how long I had been asleep but let it pass as I figured I could use the rest.

I knew this was going to be tough so I dove right into the story, trying to be as descriptive as this language let me, as I knew, Lexi would be avidly scribbling away. As I told my tale, I was astonished to watch the scenes of my life drawn out in front of me, with surprising accuracy.

She drew the Council at the Galifrey Center, she scribbled out the entire citidel, she caught the sadness and demented anger behind the Daleks and their Emperor, she drew the destruction of my planet in wildharsh splashes of color and jagged lines, he drew aliens of all shapes and sizes and colors. It was as if my memories were flying directing on to her paper. She drew Cybermen, Raccnoss, Ood, and Daleks everywhere scribbled in the corners and margins over and over again as if trying to capture the pain of my story so that the world would know my pain.

She drew all of my different regenerations as I described them, with the same spark of something that made the drawings so…me, hidden, there, just behind the eyes.

And at the end, the end of the Time War, the end of my 8th regeneration, and the end of my ability to continue on with the story, we were both in tears. She was crying for me, for my fears, my lost, my suffuring and I was crying not out of pain or despair, but out of shame. Out of shame of what I had done, what actions I had pursued, and the pain I had just forced Lexi to endure, because through her drawing, she had felt, and seen, and understood. I had finally found someone who was truely empathetic to my suffering and it just made me hurt more.

Eventually we had cried ourselves dry and Lexi collapsed on the couch I tucked the blanket up to her chin and smoothed out the hair on the top of her head. I then tided up the spilt pencils and opened the book to view her work. I was scary accurate. It was as if she could see my memories as I spoke them. I supose that proved how good an artist she was. VanGogh was always the emotional type, I guess it came with the job title.

I shut the book and placed it on the floor next to the pencils. With a side long glance at my new partner in crime I thought, _She dances, she sings, she acts, she draws, she understands me, and she can actually make me forget the pain for just a little while. Is there anything she can't do?_ With a sad sigh relised another thing she could do, she could die. Just like everyone else in this whole stupid world (with the exception of Jack), she could leave me all alone and miserable again, mourning another life I caused to be cut down.

All this time moves by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

**Notes: Song 1: Little Bit Longer by: Jonas Brothers, Song 2: Wake Up The Dead by: Family Force 5, Quote: From The Satin Pit episode, refernce to the title "Partners in Crime"**

**Coming up: in this book, the sequel, and the threequel…… "And just like that, the wall of white was no more."… "That's Jack, Don't, just don't."…"I wasn't making the same mistake twice."… "This calls for kareoke!"… "I am the Bad Wolf." … "This is a Paradox waiting to happen."… "Please tell me that was the Doctor with two hearts and the ability to regenerate!"… "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."…and…"****And death is coming. I can see it! Everlasting death for the most faithful companion!"**


	7. Chapter Six Lexi's POV

**Chapter Six-Lexi's POV**

I reached the Tardis first and pulled at the door handles frantically. It was locked. I turned back the way I had come to see the Doctor barrelling towards me, followed by a lumbering Meglamani alien we had accidentily reliesed when I had leant on the wrong button (My bad).

"Doctor!" I screamed, "Hurry! Just leave it, the local police will get it, like they got it before!"

"But I can stop it!" He called back, "…I think."

"We won't do any good eaten! Come on!" He turn back to me grinning at my panic. I laughed at his face. How could I not? "Come on!" I repeated as he reached me at the doors of the my new home. He put the the key in the lock, turned it, threw open the door and I launched myself inside.

I was pressed against the wall breathing heavily when he walked in nonchalantly. He turned and grinned at me.

"That thing couldn't catch a tortise." He laughed at me.

"Well sorry!" I said turning red, realizing that he was right and that I had been running for no real reason. I laughed along with him because his constant joy was contagous and also because the whole situation was rediculous.

"I guess I'm not yet totally adapted to this wonderful chaos that is travelling with you." I told him grinning like an idiot. His smile matched mine as he turned to the consol and sent us into flight again, he called over his shoulder,

"Why don't you go get comfy. I have some stuff to tend to anyway." He paused, unsure, "Maybe I'll tell you another story tonight, would you like that?"

"Yeah." I said and ran down the hallway to my room. Opening the door I grinned as I noticed how quickly I had made the room my own. Lyrics, poems, and sketchs adorned the walls, the bed was unmade, CDs and record were scattered around and piles of clothes dirtied the floor. I changed into a T-shirt and a pair of PJ pants I had gotten myself last christmas and couldn't resist packing. I grinned at my reflection in the mirror and the little green aliens on my pants grinned back. I laughed and plopped onto my bed, grabbing my sketchbook and pencils as I did so.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I closed my book on two newly drawn sketches of the doctor, one of the Meglamani, and one of the planet we had just visited, and wandered out into the hallway to head back to the consol room, expecting to find the Doctor under the floor fixing something I wasn't sure was broken.

I had just closed my door and turned in the direction of the consol room, when I heard something odd coming from the exact opposite direction. I stopped and listened.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

Singing? I wondered, and followed my ears down the long hallway and eventually stopped outside a slightly ajar door. Light seeped out through the crack as well as music. I pressed my face up against the door and peeked inside. I stiffled a gasp. It was the Doctor! He was sitting at a big black piano, playing a beautiful melody I thought I reckognized, and singing. I paused, he had a surprizingly amazing voice. I laughed in my head, _Who woulda' thought?_

His voice was thick with emotion and he seemed on the verge of tears. I started to wonder why, then I began to listen…

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with your crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

He was thinking about Rose. I didn't knock, and didn't speak up, I just sat down outside the door and listened and drew. I drew him sitting there, his soul in his eyes, his love in his fingertips as they splayed across the keys. I drew with soft colors, light blues and greens, gentle pinks and dull grey-blues. I only used the best and most beautiful colors, because I drew in honor of Rose and the Doctor's lost love.

I had just finished, when I relized the music had stopped. Had he finished the song already? I looked up to see very sad and confused, but bemused TimeLord hovering over me.

"Whoops!" I said with a grin, "Caught red handed." I stood up and he closed the door behind him.

"That was beautiful." I told him as we started to walk down the hallway.

"Thank you." He replied monotone. I paused to look at him grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Are you gunna' be ok?"

He sighed, "The pain fades in time. I've had companions before Rose and since Rose, some of whom I've lost, some who died. I really have to think to bring them to the surface, otherwise they just float in the back of my mind."

He took my hand and pulled me through a door on the right into the same room I fallen asleep last night and woke up in this morning. The fire was burning again, or maybe it had never stopped, and I just hadn't noticed this morning because I was so excited to see where we were going next.

As we sat down on the couch again I turned to him and looked into his sad eyes and said, "Only say what you feel you can. Your eyes have cried enough today." He nodded, a smile returned and he passed me my pencils.

"The story I'm telling today is anything but sad." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a picture. I gently took it and looked it over.

I grinned as I found myself starring face to face with a beautiful blonde in a Union Jack T-shirt leaning against the arm of a dashing dark haired man. It looked like they had been laughing. While she was touching this man's sleeve in a flirtatious manner, it was the charismatic man to her right, with the big ears, blue eyes, and leather coat, with whom's hand she was holding. Their fingers we locked together like they belonged together and when everyone else was looking at the camera, his eyes were locked on her.

"Rose." I said, "And you. And Jack…?" I questioned. He nodded, "For your drawings, so you can get her just right." He paused, "Jack too."

I smiled and was thrilled when he smiled back genuinly. I settled back on the couch and he began.

"It was a few days after waking up from my new regeneration and I was bursting with energy. I set the scanners for trouble and set off. Next thing you know…BAM!…I'm attacked by window shop dummies! Like all self-respecting Lords of Time, I ran for it. I swear by Gallifrey it was fun! And then I trip over this body. Poor guy was so scared he ran into a wall and killed himself before they even had a chance to turn him to plastic like them.

"Then, I turn around the corner and see a young blonde girl surrounded by the bloody things. I'll be honest, the first thing I thought was, _Oh great now I have to save her and myself, and blow up the whole ruddy buildging._ So, I ran up right next to her grabbed her hand to get her attention and told her, 'Run.', and we ran…"

Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Baby won't you get them if i did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

"…I left the door open behind me. I knew she would come, and she did." He finished smiling and starring off at a wall remembering.

I yawned and passed him my sketchbook. I leaned back against the couch resting and watched him. As he turned he pages, he smiled, laughed, grimaced, wiped away a tear or two and most of all his eye's shimmered with love and pride, and with memories.

"It's like watching my entire life playback like some-kind of old style film." He said turning to me, "Your talent knows no bounds."

I was to tired to reply. I just grinned, then yawned.

"Bed." He said handing back my drawings and pushing me towards the door. I didn't need to look back to know that he was watching me, but I didn't think he was seeing me, he was thinking about a certain blonde.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part

**-Notes: Song: "Dreaming With a Broken Heart"- by:**** John Mayer-**


	8. Chapter Seven Doctor's POV

**Chapter Seven-Doctor's POV**

**Warning: Lot's of dialoge, bear with me here.**

"Oh! You were brilliant!" I told Lexi proudly as we walked through the door of the TARDIS, "I mean, you totally and completely confused them!"

"It was just some ballet positions, tap steps, and a few simpiler breakdancing movies." She replied modestly, laughing.

"You had those adaptiod repeat units going in circles!"

"It's not my fault they can't dance!" We both burst in to peels of laughter as I wandered over to the consol and sent us into the Time Vortex.

"Where to now? I was thinking 18-" My train of thought was cut off as a ringing sound filled the Tardis. It sounded like a phone. _A Phone?_ _A working phone? A cell phone!!!! _As I realized what it was I jumped to a pocket in the consol and pulled out Martha's cell phone. For being the one to leave me, she certainly called alot.

Listen  
Can you hear me now  
Can you hear me I'm callin' for lovin'  
Hear me  
Won't you listen now  
Can you hear me I'm callin' for lovin'

I held up a finger to Lexi to quiet her while I answered the phone.

"Ello?"

"Doctor!" replied Martha. I could almost hear the smile in her voice. _God she was clingy!_

"Yes, Martha?" I asked, "What's the big emergency now? Slitheen in Downing Street? Cybermen in the sky? Daleks in Manhatten? Is it those rotten Sontarans again?"

Martha laughed, "Even worse, you have to put on that tux of yours and come to my wedding."

"Oh!" I remembered, "Right you're getting married! To what's his name, the doctor who isn't nearly as important as me. Ten? Tim? Tan?"

"Tom. Tom Milligan, and I expect you to remember that and not insult him at the wedding. Also, no alien talk yeah?"

"Oi! Who said I was going? I don't do domestic remember? Besides, that tux is seriously bad luck. Do you want aliens to attack your friends and family again?"

"Oh no! You're coming! You can buy a new tux for all I care and Donna too."

"Oh, Donna isn't, um, here. She went back home…..errr….without her memory."

"She lost her memory!"

"It's a long story."

"Good. You can tell me when you get here, the day before the wedding. Tom wanted to have it on Christmas, but I know that you and christmas don't really mesh so I convinced him to move it to January 3rd. Come by my Mum's house by twelve noon on the 2nd that's where we'll all be, ok?"

I sighed, "Fine. We'll be there."

"We'll? Who's we? Donna's gone and I'm just guessing here, but it isn't Rose and your freaky look alike."

"Oh! Her name is Lexi. She's great. Met her in a pub!"

"Sounds like she's fun."

I laughed and glanced over at Lexi once and grined.

"Yeah, she is. And…I guess you'll get to meet her, because I really have no choice do I?"

"Nope!" She gloated. "See you soon!"

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled and shut the phone. She hadn't changed that much. I turned to Lexi and said,

"I guess we are going to be going to a wedding, whether I like it or not." She laughed at me and nodded.

"So?" She said coming over and placing her hand in mine which I had extended, "Martha?" I nodded. "She's the one who ditched you?" Again I nodded. "Can't wait to meet her!" She said laughing at me. I rolled my eyes.

I leaned over to the consol, flippped a switch and set a date. "Well you won't have to. Come on, lets get this over with." We landed and I pulled her towards the door. As we went she grabbed her bag filled with her drawing supplies and sketchbook. I grinned and shut the door behind us.

She looked around a bit and then much to my amusment started walking away is if she knew exactlly where she was going. I grabbed on to the strap of her bag and chuckling I pulled her back.

"First of all, her house is that way," I said pointing the opposite direction from which she had been walking, "and second," I paused looking serious for a moment before grinning at her, "I think that it's high time I gave you this." I pulled out a spare key I had made the night before and slid it down over her head and around her neck. It hung there looking like it was ment to be there always and she grinned up at me.

"A key…" She said as it dawned on her, "…to the Tardis?! For me!?" She pressed her hand to her chest, her fingers brushing against the key that now rested there.

"Yup!" I laughed at her excitement, "Go forth and wear it proudly! And don't lose it! Come on then."

I grabbed her hand, flashed her a grin, and we took off.

Standin' in the street, shaved, I'm washed and neat  
And the time is mine  
But I don't even know where I'm goin'  
Been too long in town, just workin' right tied down

* * *

I banged on the door rather loudly and nervously. It had been awhile since I had last seen Martha's mum and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I heard a crash from behind the door and Martha called, "Could someone get the bloodly door!"

I smirked and glancing over my shoulder at Lexi I said, "That's good ol' Martha for ya'."

As I turned back, the door swung open and there stood a very unhappy looking Francine Jones. "Oh, its you!" She sneered at me.

I forced at grin and grabbing her hand shook it hard, "Francine! How wonderful it is to see you again! You look marvalous, how's the family?"

She scowled at me and made to shut the door, "I'll not let you take her from me again Doctor."

"Mum!" I heard Martha call from another room and soon her head popped out from behind a door. She hurried over and giving her mum a look she re-opened the door. "Doctor!", she squealed and threw her arms around my neck.

"Martha Jones!" I squeezed her back and lifted her of the ground breifly before letting go. "But not for long. What is it then? Martha Milligan? Double M, rotten luck!"

She just laughed at me and said, "You have no room to talk about last names when you go around telling people your name is John Smith. Come on inside."

I took Lexi's hand and pulled her inside. "No aliens here. No reason to be nervous, unless Francine decides to turn us over to the government again." I shot a bemused look at Martha's mother who was still fuming.

Martha shook her head and turned to her mum. "Mum! I'm getting married. I'm not about to run away again. Besides he doesn't need _me_ anymore." Here she turned to Lexi and extended her hand, "I'm Martha by the way."

"Lexi." Said Lexi who had been silient up till then, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard your name mentioned often as the only one who managed to get out realativly unscathed." They both laughed and I coughed uncomfortably.

Martha nodded, "At the time, I thought it was the end of the world, but I moved on, lived my life. You will too one day," She paused and met my gaze before continuing almost darkly, "Or you'll wish you had." I nodded in agreement. She spoke the truth. Lexi would learn this soon or later. I hoped it was sooner, before it was too late.

"But I'm glad he found you," She continued smilling again, "I reckon you'll be good for him. Someone to distract him from his moping."

"Actually," I said caustiously, "Lexi just stops and listens to my 'moping'. I mean, actually listens and understands. She's an artist. I talk, she draws. It actually really helps." Lexi nodded in agreement, but I noticed she didn't make a move to show Martha her drawings. She and I both knew how personal those were, to both of us now.

Martha breezed over it and asked, "Really? How far are you?"

"I just finished telling her about the time Rose and I went to the 2012 Olypics."

"Oh." Martha said. I hadn't told her my entire history with Rose when she was traveling with me, but she knew what happened next; Canary Warf. She nodded her head in understanding.

Suddenly we were interupted by a bang on the door. "As if there weren't enough people shoved in here!" muttered Francine as she opened the door and bustling in came Mickey, followed by Sarah Jane and her son Luke.

I grinned and called out to them, "Well! If it isn't my favorite Smiths!" They all turned to look at me as if they'd heard ghost (which was rediculous because I was very much not dead) and Mickey called out,

"Doctor! What you doing here?"

"Wouldn't miss Martha's wedding for all of time and space." Behind me Martha snorted and I heard Lexi giggle. I shot them a look that feigned innocence (and annoyance) and reached out a hand to Lexi. She walked over and threaded her fingers through mine. "Right then, introducions! This is Mickey Smith, but you may call him Rickey."

"I really thought we'd moved past that." Said Mickey unhappily but leting a grin slip through his scowl.

I ignored him, "This is Sarah Jane, she's the former compainion who Rose, mister Mickey, and I ran into in that school. Remember the story?" She nodded shaking there hands. "And this is her son…Luke, right? Luke, I don't believe we've met, I'm the Doctor."

"I know." He said eyes wide as if metting a movie star. This perterbed me a bit, even though he had every right to be so amazed by my presence, so I switched the focus away from me and to Lexi. "And this, is Lexi. She's a singer, an actress, a dancer, and an artist and I must say I'm a bit jealous of the last one. However, I'd like to point out, I can sculpt. I learned from Michelangelo himself."

Lexi turned to me in surprise, "You went to the Renaissance and didn't learn how to draw!"

"Well, I was in a bit of a rush, trouble in ancient Rome. Remember?" She nodded once again catching the reference to a story, which was more than just a story to me.

"Right!" said Martha changing the subject because no one else knew what Lexi and I were talking about, "I promised my mum we'd get out of the house before she has a heart attack. So, lets go over to the hotel down the street from the church and book the rooms for you lot."

"Err…" I said slowly pulling at my ear awkwardly, "I think I'll stay in the Tardis."

"Oh! Come on!" said Lexi smacking my arm playfully, "You're so set in your ways. Go with the flow and at least try to be normal for once."

"But normal is boring. And speaking of not normal, is Jack coming?"

"He said he had some sorta' big alien thing to deal with all the way in northern Scotland or something." answered Martha sounding a tad bit upset before she brightened up and said, "Alright then, off we go!"

And our odd little group of time travelers walked out the door into busy bustling London where we blended into the crowd, and for once, looked normal.

Get me on down, get me into the place  
Where the beat of the street, and the people that meet  
Take the blues far away  
'Cause I'm lonely, ya baby I'm lonely  
And life still goes on where I'm goin'

**Notes: Reference-Stone Rose by: Jacqueline Rayner- Song:** **Life Still Goes On (I'm Lonely) By:** **Bachman-Turner Overdrive**


	9. Chapter Eight Lexi's POV

**Chapter Eight – Lexi's POV**

I pulled the sulking Doctor unwillingly into the store. The others had gone off to see to last minute details because they had more notice than the Doctor and me. All the time in the world and we were rushing last minute.

"Lexi," He asked still pouting, "Why don't you just get a dress out of the wardrobe room? I feel bad when I have to sonic the ATM machines."

"Oh, get over it." I told him sitting him down next to the changing rooms, "By the time I found a dress that fit and was from the right era, it most likely wouldn't be anything like the one I want to wear. So sit there and deal. Then we'll go find you a new tux yeah?"

I wandered off leaving him sitting there before he had a chance to make another excuse. 45 minutes later I wandered back with 16 dresses pilled in my arms. I walked past the Doctor on my way to the changing rooms and without opening his eyes he commented,

"That's more dresses than there are people on the planet Trestra." I ignored him and walked inside. I slipped on the first dress, a short red dress. It was plain, no glitter, no fringe, but I didn't want to get too flashy a dress, it was a wedding after all. And it wasn't like I had a date to impress.

_It's sitting by the overcoat,  
The second shelf, the note she wrote  
That I can't bring myself to throw away  
And also  
Reach she said for no one else but you,  
Cuz you won't turn away  
When someone else is gone_

I stepped out of the dressing room and the Doctor looked up. His eyes widened and he starred at me like I had grown a second head. "What?" I asked uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze. He finally blinked as my voice brought him out of his trace.

"You buying that?" He asked monotone. I mentally kicked myself for thinking it was me that had caused him to stare. He was just being impatient.

"Do you like it or do you just want to leave?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." He was starring again.

"Yes to which one?" He started as if he had forgotten I could speak and looked up meeting my eyes. He paused and scratched the back of his neck. He looked embaressed.

"Both?" He offered with a sheepish grin. I turned and started walking towards checkout to hide my disapointment. I wondered why it mattered so much to me what the Doctor thought. I pushed the feelings away and payed with the money the Doctor had sonic'd from the unsupecting ATM machine.

I met him outside the store and handed him the bag containing my dress and he have me a look that clearly said, _"What did I do to deserve this?"_ I just shrugged looking innocent and pulled him towards a men's store. I sling-shot him inside. I grabbed my dress from him and signaled to an attendent for help and he was getting mesured for a new tux before he had completely regained his balance. He shot me a dirty look before getting pulled away into a dressing room.

An hour later he amerged from the store looking grumpy and holding a large bag. He sat down on the bench next to me and huffed a huge sigh.

"Done?" I asked causually. He shot me a look that said, _"I __**wil**__l ' accidently' leave you in the Early Cretaceous Era." _I just grinned and he lent back against the wall. I waited twenty seconds before,

"Did you buy cufflinks?" He didn't get a chance to answer. He was about to, he had turned to me and raised a finger. He had even taken a deep breath to tell me off with, when my cell phone rang.

I answered it, and next to me the Doctor deflated. It was Martha. We had exchanged numbers before takeing off on our own errands. The group was meeting for lunch just down the street and I agreed that we'd meet here there. After hanging up I glanced over at the Doctor. He was slumpped against the wall with his eyes closed. _That's odd,_ I thought. He looked defferent when he wasn't running for his life or wallowing in self-inflicted misery. His worry lines smoothed over, his motor-mouth was closed, but not pursed, and with his all knowing eyes closed he seemed to loose that spark of life that made him so distinctly the Doctor. It was unsettling but at the same time calming to see that sometimes even he could be normal.

It didn't last long. He opened his eyes and caught me starring. I glanced away and stood up.

"That was Martha," I said attempting to keep my embaressment out of my voice, "We're meeting them for a late lunch. Come on." He stood up and grabbed his stuff. A smile returned to his face and his eyes lit up. The Doctor was back.

"Last one to the resturant is red-eyed Ood!" he shouted and took off. I laughed and called out,

"It's the other way!" I started running.

I ran up to the resturant door and placed my hand on it with a smile.

* * *

"I won!" I called out out of breath and turned back towards the oncoming Doctor to gloat. I didn't get the chance. I let out a shocked squeal as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around, shopping bags flying, three times before returning me to the ground. He was out of breath but still laughing.

_Reach down your hand in your pocket  
Pull out some hope for me  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
And no Lord your hand won't stop it  
Just keep you trembling  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right_

"Your face was priceless." He told me, eyes sparkling and his hair sticking straight up. I reutrned his smile before pretending to pout.

"Your just a sore loser." I told him gloating a bit, "I'm glad to see you smiling again though." As I said this I caught sight of Mickey over the Doctor's shoulder. He held a finger up to his lips to silence me. I focused back on the Doctor as if nothing had happened and pretended to listen as went on about it being unfair because I had gotten a head start.

Then, Mickey pounced. And the Doctor dodged him. Mickey ended up in a head lock and the Doctor gave him a noogie before releasing him with a twirl that left him spinning. When he stopped spinning Mickey rubbed his head offended. I burst into laughter and was soon joined by Sarah Jane and son and a nearly crying from laughter Martha.

"Told you it would never work." Said Sarah Jane with a shake of her head.

"He got you bad!" Added Luke.

"How'd you do that?" Mickey asked no longer upset. The Doctor laughed.

"Mickey The Idiot I could hear your big feet clopping the second you came around the corner." Mickey punched him in the arm. The Doctor didn't flinch but instead smiled uncomfortably at him.

"Come on then." He said turning to walk into the resturant. We followed, Martha first, then Luke and Sarah Jane. I went last and as I walked in I stiffled a chuckle as in front of me the Doctor rubbed at his arm.

* * *

I flopped down on the bed in my hotel room exauhsted. It was only 7:30, but the Doctor and I had already been up running for our lives five hours before even arriving on Earth. I unlaced my blue converse and let them drop to the ground, and shrugged off my jacket. I had just closed my eyes when I heard a loud knock. I open an eyelid to stare at the offending door that connected my room to the Doctor's.

"I'm too tired to get up," I called out, "Let yourself in." I heard the distent buzz of his sonic screwdriver on the lock and soon the door opened. The Doctor walked in, pocketing his screwdriver, and sat down on the bed next to me. He had shed his suit-jacket and tie and rolled the sleeves of his light blue collered shirt up to his ellbows.

"Story time?" I asked sitting up to pull my sketchbook out of my bag. He heaved a sigh as I opened my pencils.

"No story tonight," He said hesitently, "Can we wait until we get back to the Tardis?" He was starring at the celing and something told me that I better leave that subject alone, for now.

_And I'm so  
Terrified of no one else but me  
I'm here all the time  
I won't go away  
It's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away  
It's me, and I can't get myself to go away  
Oh God I shouldn't feel this way_

"Yeah, shopping takes alot out of you." I said laughing, and managed to get a smile out of him before he fell back onto the bed with another sigh. "How can you be so forlorn? Your friends are all here, well most of them, and Martha is getting married!"

He didn't reply, instead he grinned up at me with a smile that looked like if you held it too long it would really hurt. Actually judging by his grimice, it looked like it already did. I sighed. "Fine, then hold still, because I'm going to draw you."

He raised an eyebrow in question but eventually settled back as I began to sketch him. I had never gotten a chance to sketch him like this before. Normally it was from a distance while he was fidling with the Tardis, from memory, or from the distriptions of a scene from a story. I started with his nose. It wasn't big, but it deffinatly wasn't small. Then his eyes. I pause here, there was something about his eyes that always tripped me up, but drawing him this close up made it even harder. They had a spark of curiousity and excitement that draws you in and keeps you captivated. Then the deep sadness and experience bleeds through, it faded where it met the edges of his eyes where small wrinkles creased in worried crow's feet. This was the only part of him that showed his age and they were hidden by faded freckles.

I filled in the outine of his face next. He had a strong chin and jawline that crawled up and curved into his ears. I drew his neck down until it hit his collar which I lightly outlined. Then I turned to his hair. I drew in his big sideburns in thick, dark rectangles and stemmed off from there into big, wide strokes for his big, wild, and crazy hair that made you want to run your hands through it. Last came his mouth.

"Smile." I told him poking him in the side. He left out an involuntary chuckle and mananged to hold a small upturn to the corners of his mouth while I quickly sketched it in. When I was done I signed it and handed it to him. He sat up and resting his glasses on the tip of his nose he brought it up for apraisal.

"Is my nose really that big?" He asked sounding worried. I laughed.

"Your nose is fine." I told him only slightly patronizingly. He ignored it and continued to stare at the picture. "It's a nice drawing." I told him, admiring my work from over his shoulder. _One of the best I've ever done,_ I thought before adding, "When we get back I'll see if I can find some bigger paper and blow it up for you. Then you can hang it."

"Yeah, I'd like that." He voiced with a smile and handed it back to me. I grabbed some more pencils and began to sketch the adventures of that day. With spinning robots and green suns and purple stars. The Doctor got up and with a tap on the clock by the bed that meant, _"Don't stay up too late._", he wandered out of the room. By the time I had finished Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, and Luke and shut my sketchbook, I heard soft, but still audible snoring coming from the door the Doctor had forgotten to close.

**Song: Long Day By: Matchbox Twenty**


	10. Chapter Nine Doctor's POV

**Chapter Nine-Doctor's POV**

_Martha my dear though I spend my days in conversation  
Please  
Remember me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear_

* * *

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

I shot out of bed franticly trying to remember what color alarm made that sound. Green…no. Blue?….no again. At least it wasn't mauve, what would be bad. I rubbed at my eyes and looked around the room to get my bearings. I remembered what made that sound; an alarm clock. I groaned and smacked the snooze button silencing the repaticious and very annoying beeping sound.

"Just 10 more mintues." I promised my self as I dropped my head back onto the pillow. I smiled as I began to drift back to sleep.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

I jolted upright again and starred in the direction from which the offending racket was coming. Surprise, surprise, it was coming from the door connecting Lexi's hotel room to mine.

"You better not still be asleep in there!" she called out loudly through the door, "We've only got half an hour."

"I'm awake," I called back not bothering to hide the annoyence in my voice, "And we have all the time in the world." I added hoping that she would agree to giving up the 'old fashioned way' of transportation.

"Well, I'm walking." She answered, "Besides, it's only two blocks away. What are you gunna do? Land the Tardis in the church?" I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Fine, I'm up." I assured her. She remained silent, but I knew she was gloating. I got up, splashed so cold water on my face and pulling a tooth brush out of my pocket ran it over my teeth. I wet my hair to flatten down my bed-head. It would undoubtedly pop back up again later. This regeneration's hair tended to defy gravity a bit, especially after running. Rose always liked it when my hair stuck up. I flattened it down some more.

_Hold your head up you silly girl look what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly Girl._

I turned away from the mirror and pulled my brand new tuxedo out. I had opted for a very drak midnight blue instead of the normal black, besides, normal is boring. I slipped it on and walked around in it a bit. It didn't feel unlucky, but how does something feel unlucky anyway? I tied my matching blue bow tie, knowing that I wouldn't last the whole day with that thing strangling me, and attached the red cufflinks I'd bought to my wrists.

Just as I was about to sit down ands pull on my new pair of red converse, the other pair I suspected was with my blue suit, I heard knocking again, this time from the main door to the room. I got up and against my better judgement, answered it.

"Wow! Doctor, you clean up nice. Not as good as me though." greated Mickey. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Should have guessed you were a morning person." I grumbled at him.

"And you not?" he asked.

"Mickey, yet again you prove your idiocy," I answered more than slightly patronizingly, "I didn't even get out of bed on Christmas and I have a time machine so I'm never late. What do you think?"

"Yeah we'll being unconicous isn't exactally the same thing as sleeping. And 12 months instead of 12 hours is a tad bit late in my book."

"Technicalities."

"Whatever. We're all headed down soon."

"I supose it was this Tome fellow who thought a breakfast wedding was a smashing idea?"

"Actually, it was Martha's"

"Oh?"

"I suspect that she just wanted to have time to go out for a drink after the party," he laughed, "but anyways, grab your date and hurry down." He gave a half wave and I closed the door. I quickly sat down on the bed and laced up my trainers before knocking on Lexi's door.

"We gotta' go." I called through the door…and it opened.

_Take a good look around you  
Take a good look you're bound to see  
That you and me were meant to be for each other  
Silly girl._

I turn to look at lexi and I think one of my hearts skipped a beat or two. I knew somewhere deep down that it was wrong to feel that way, but she looked absolutly amazing. Her normally straight dark brown hair was curled and piled on top of her head, letting only a few ringlets drop down where they circled her face and brushed lightly against her neck. I had the strangest urge just that second to move them aside and replace their embrace with my own. She wearing simple but elegant red dress she had bought yesterday. As amazing as it had looked then, it looked better now and it perfectly eccentuated her dancer's figure. And much to my surprise and delight she sported dark blue converse on her dancer's feet. I grinned, "We match!"

"So we do." She laughed out. I think I blushed a little as I forced my foolish grin down and offered my hand. She took it. It was only then that I noticed she still had the Tardis key around her neck. I wondered if she had even taken it off. She displyed it proudly as if it was worth all the diamonds and zrythes in the world.

I allowed myself to smile again and pulled her out the door. Downstairs we met up the group again. Mickey was shoving food in his mouth and had ketchup spilled on his tie. Martha was MIA and I assumed she was already at the church. Luke looked uncomfortable in his too big tuxedo with Sarah Jane fidling with his hair. I chuckled.

"Ah, leave the poor boy alone Sarah Jane." I scolded her, "He looks fine." I heard Lexi snort behind me.

"Says the alien with a bush growing out of his head." She commented. I shot her look that said, _Who's side are you on?_

She just laughed and took my hand again as we started walking towards the church. Immedatly Sharah Jane hurried ahead pulling Luke with her and holding her hair. Mickey laughed and jogged to catch up them. I briefly considered followed Mickey, but decided against it as Lexi slowed down.

I matched her pace and casually began swinging our arms between us. The sun was still rising and I glanced over at Lexi. She blurred in the edges of my vision against the morning sky. She smiled, and I did the same. _I could get used to this,_ I though selfishly, _maybe we'll go somewhere really, really cold tomorrow._

_Hold your hand out you silly girl see what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl._

* * *

I nodded awkwardly to the fully uniformed UNIT soldiers standing agaisnt the wall near were Lexi and I sat. I sighed. _Behave yourself for Martha's sake_, I ordered myself as the procesional music started playing. I glanced up to the front to apraise the soon to be Mr. Martha. I hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. He looked nervous and I pitied the poor guy. Just another reason why I didn't do domestic.

I noticed that everyone had turned the other way. I wondered what they were starring at, so I turned as well. It was Martha. She was walking down the aisle holding her father's arm. I nearly burst into laughter, but that would have been inappropriate. Leave it to Martha to find a wedding dress like that.

She was wearing a halter dress that stopped just past her knees with a jeweled waist that matched her high heels. At least it was white. She did look beautiful though, and it was hard to imagine her in a real long, frilly dress anyway.

As if she knew what I was thinking she glanced over at me and gave me a wink. I smiled in response and she mirrored it. She knew this was torture for me, and I promise it was, but I would suffer in silence for Martha, she deserved it.

_Martha my dear you have always been my inspiration  
Please  
Be good to me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear_

**Notes: Song: Martha My Dear - by: The Beatles - Sorry its so short the next chapter is longer I promise.**


	11. Chapter Ten Martha, Doc, and Lexi's POV

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten-Martha's POV

**First time there is a guest point of view. Enjoy.**

* * *

So this is what its like to be married. I didn't feel any different than before, of course that might have had something to do with the Timelord standing next to me trying to explain transdimensional something or other.

"Doctor." I said stopping him mid-sentence.

"Sorry, am I going too fast?" He questioned as if I was actually listening.

"Why don't you go explain your theory to Lexi?" I nodded towards the girl sitting next to Mickey laughing. She was The Doctor's newest girl. Distently, I wondered if he'd taken her to New Earth yet. But that wasn't fair to The Doctor, or her. He just needed someone, and I liked Lexi, from what I knew of her, and I was glad he had found her.

_I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind  
And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes  
Clear your heart...  
Cut the cord_

As The Doctor wandered off to go bore her and Mickey, I glanced around the room. It was a beautifully decorated old dance hall and it was currently filled with the guests from the wedding. They were all eating and drinking and dancing and laughing. I smiled as I caught sight of Tom sitting with my brother. He gave a wave and I smiled, then headed over to sit with them.

"Hello sweetie," he greeted as I sat down. I leaned over and gave him a kiss,. "They are going to start the dancing soon, and we're up first." He continued.

"Yup." I concured. He laughed.

"You know, you never introduced my to your doctor friend. What's he a doctor of?"

"Umm…." I replyed scrambling for an answer that made sense, "He saves lives everyday."

"So a hospital based doctor then?"

"I guess. He's got a _huge_ work space. He travels a lot."

"How did you meet?"

I had to stop myself from laughing. I wondered what he would say if I told him he saved my from aliens on the surface of the moon. "We met through work." Not really a lie.

"He seems nice," Tom said glacing in The Doctor's direction, "if not a bit eccentric."

I followed his gaze to were The Doctor was using his hands to draw big circles in the air around a fork that Lexi was holding up patiently. "You have no idea."

_Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer  
Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?_

**Chapter Ten Cont'd-Lexi's Point of View**

* * *

"And that is why Einstein's theory was way off." The Doctor said finishing his ramble. I nodded in false agreement. I'd learned that it was best just to agree with him in these situations.

"Can I put the fork down now?" I asked, " I think Martha and Tom are about to have their first dance."

"What? Oh yeah, you're right!" He said and turned to watch as I dropped the fork back on the table. Martha looked beautiful as she was lead across the dance floor by Tom. They both looked the most happy I'd ever seen anyone and I hoped that I'd be that happy someday.

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue  
Send my condolences to good  
Give my regards to soul and romance,  
They always did the best they could  
And so long to devotion  
You taught me everything I know  
Wave goodbye  
Wish me well..  
You've gotta let me go_

Too soon, the moment was broken and some faster song started playing. The dance floor filled with people and Mickey got up to find someone to dance with. Only The Doctor and I were left sitting at the table and he looked to be daydreaming. With a sigh, I got up and wandered to the open bar.

I ordered at random off the list of beers and brought the cool bottle up to my lips. I let the sour alcohol pour down my throat and thought, _What am I doing here?_ I didn't know these people, and one of the UNIT gaurds kept checking me out.

"Hey there!"

I turned to find Sarah Jane standing behind me.

"Hey." I replyed and took another swig of my awful tasting beer.

"Standing here drinking isn't going to make him fall for you, you know." I nearly spat out my beer. I managed to swallow.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just because it didn't work out for The Doctor and I, or Martha. Doesn't mean it can't for you." I thought to deny it, and say that the thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but it had. When it did, something else always did too.

_Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer  
Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?_

"It didn't work out for anyone. It didn't work out for Rose, and he still loves _her_, not me." I turned to walk away, but she stopped me.

"He has _two_ hearts." I shrugged her hand off and headed back to the table. "Just think about it!" She called out. I ignored her and sat down next to The Doctor. He hadn't moved.

"Having fun?" I asked.

**Chapter Ten Cont'd-Doctor's Point of View**

* * *

I glanced up at the sound of Lexi's voice. That was a mistake because I was instently blowen away by her beauty. It was a wonder I hadn't noticed it before.

"Errrr….." I answered vaguely, "You?"

"Errrr….." She replyed with a laugh. She was watching the couples twirling about the dance floor enviously. "Doctor?" She voiced after a bit.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you…I mean. Would you like to…." She trailed off unsure of herself.

"I'd love to dance with you." I told her with a knowing smile, "Let's wait for the next song though okay? This one's already half way over with." I hoped that she wouldn't notice that I was avoiding the slow song.

"Yeah, sure." She replyed trying to keep her tone even so as to not give away her thoughts. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking.

_Will your system be alright  
When you dream of home tonight?  
There is no message we're receiving  
Let me know is your heart still beating_

The song ended and a fater song started. I stood up and extended my hand to Lexi. She took it and I lead her to the center of the dance floor. I set our hands and placed my other at her waist. She rested her fingers at the base of my neck and straighted hey back like a professional. Oh wait, she was a professional. I spun her around gracfully and catching her I dipped her low. _Oh yeah, _I thought, _I still had the moves._

_Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer  
Are we human  
Or are we dancer?_

_  
Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?_

**Notes: Song: Human By: The Killers-3 Different POV's-Long Chapter in which not much happens-Thanks for reading-Please review-**


	12. Chapter Eleven Mickey and Lexi's POV

**Chapter Eleven-Mickey's POV**

"I told you she just wanted to hit up the pub." I gloated as I clinked beers with the Doctor. He grinned.

"I don't see why." He said taking another swing, "I mean they had an open bar at the wedding."

"Yeah, but the whole family was there. Here, she and her new hubby can get totally smashed before the big night and not have to worry about saving face with the inlaws. Honestly, you're so alien sometimes."

He just laughed and ordered another beer. That was his fourth just in the pub, he had already had two before that at the wedding. I was mildly impressed.

"That's the last call for poetry reading. Karyoke will begin shortly." The bar tender anounced.

"Classy place." I commented. Only Martha, Tom, Lexi, The Doctor, Martha's sister, Tish, and I had actually shown up. "So…"

"Was there something you wanted to say Mickey?"

"Lexi. Where'd ya meet her? How long you been traveling?"

"We met in a pub, if you must know, and we've been traveling for about a month or so now."

I glanced over at The Doctor's newest companion. She was desperatly trying to ignore the guy standing next to her who looked like he was trying to buy her a drink. I couldn't say I blamed him for giving it a try.

"Well, you always did get the prettiest girls."

"Waddya mean?"

"Oh come on Doctor, don't tell me you hadn't noticed. She is hot!" The Doctor remained silent. "Fine, whatever. I'm gunna go see if Martha will introduce me to her sister. You might want to find Lexi as she seems to have vanished with an aparent stranger."

* * *

**Chapter Elven Cont'd-Lexi's POV**

"Lets go!" I cried out as the drunk who had been chatting me up earlier grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. I finnally yanked free of his grasp.

"Listen sweet'eart-" He started with his back to me, but after he turned around he broke off. He was starring over my shoulder. _What was he looking at?_ I felt a hand on my arm. _Oh._

"I'd walk away now mate." The Doctor told him from behind me. The man grinned and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't know she was taken."

"It's not a matter of being 'taken'. I believe it's to her you owe an apology."

"Sorry." He didn't sound very sincere, just drunk. He turned and ambled off. I turned to The Doctor grinning.

"My hero." I joked giving him a hug. When I pulled back he wasn't smiling.

"You should be more careful." He said with a worried frown.

"I am careful."

"Not careful enough. He could of hurt you. Humans are dangerous too."

"He didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"Because of me."

"Stop treatin' me like a kid! I can take care off myself. I have all my life until you blundered in."

He paused. His eyes were unreadable. Then he lowered them and let out a sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean that. I'm rather glad that you blundered in"

"Me too." He smiled. "Lexi I-" He cut off and stared up at the stage. I followed his gaze. Mickey was up on the stage and being handed the microphone. I laughed.

"I'm not much for singing but I'll give it a try." Mickey said into the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl. Those of you who knew her, know just how special she was, and I miss her."

I glanced over at The Doctor because I knew that Mickey was talking about Rose. He was starring at Mickey with a blank expression and sipping a beer; his emotional wall back in place. _How many beers had he had?_ I just had time to wonder before Mickey began to sing.

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

"Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

"Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

"Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

"Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way

"Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there"

Mickey jumped down high-fiving people as he went. I smiled and turned to The Doctor. He was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You should go sing something." He told me.

"Umm, yeah okay, after you."

"Alright!"

"What?"

"I said alright."

I was shocked; he **must** be drunk. He set down the bottle, turned, and started pushing his way through the crowd. I followed his disappearing form till I reached the front the stage and met Mickey.

"Is he going to sing?" Mickey asked me in disbelief. I just shrugged. Then, The Doctor began to sing.

"_The emotion it was electric  
And the stars, they all aligned  
I knew I had to make my decision  
But I never made the time  
No, I never made the time_

"In the dark, for a while now  
I can't stay, so far  
I can't stay much longer  
Riding my decision home

"Exoneration lost his eraser  
But my forgiver found the sun  
And there are twisted days that I take comfort  
Cause I'm not the only one  
No, I'm not the only one"

The Doctor was really getting into it. The lyrics were accurate for him and he knew it. He was singing the hell out of this song, good for him.

"In the dark, for a while now  
I can't stay very far  
I can't stay much longer  
Riding my decision home

"There is a majesty at my doorstep  
There is a little boy in her arms  
Now we'll parade around without game plans  
Obligation or alarm

"In the dark, for a while now  
I can't stay very far  
I can't stay much longer  
Riding my decision home

"In the dark, for a while now  
I can't stay so far  
I can't stay much longer  
Riding my decision home  
In the dark"

The song finished and The Doctor gave a huge grin. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"And now my friend, Lexi, is gonna come up and sing something for you." He said leaning down and extending his hand to me. I sighed and allowed myself to be pulled up on stage. I had promised after all, and I knew the perfect song.

The Doctor patted my back as he passed, jumped down, and was joined by Mickey, Martha, Tom, and Tish. I laughed at their faces smiling up at me and after selecting the song I wanted and hitting play, I picked up the mic to sing.

"_Goodbye humans, goodbye earth  
I've left this place and all it's worth  
I am transcending space and time  
I'm traveling at the speed of light_

"Affection, reflection  
This is the new direction  
Conspiracy is idiocracy  
I radiate light's transparency

"Generation  
Radiation  
We are the chosen nation

"Hey you, you're blowing my mind again  
Out of my skull, I feel the levitation  
I feel my skin crawling off of my soul  
I feel your radiation"

Here I pointed at The Doctor. He smiled and his eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement in a way that way just oh so typically The Doctor.

"_I'll be a radiator just like you  
Radiate it on me, burn it on through_

"I feel the radiation  
Radiate it on me

"Hello future, hello birth  
This is your newborn universe  
There is no longer wrong or right  
We have become a source of light

"Conceptual  
Celestial  
We are extraterrestrial"

I held up my hand in the "Spock" position. This time Martha, Mickey, The Doctor, and even Tish laughed. Tom returned Martha's smile drunkenly even though it was completely obvious he had no idea what was going on.

"_Creator  
Vindicator  
We are the radiators_

"_Hey you, you're blowing my mind again  
Out of my skull, I feel the levitation  
I feel my skin crawling off of my soul  
I feel your radiation_

"_I'll be a radiator just like you  
Radiate it on me, burn it on through_

"_I'll be a radiator just like you  
Radiate it on me, burn it on through_

"_Be a radiator just like you, you, you, you._

"_Hey you, you're blowing my mind again  
Out of my skull, I feel the levitation  
I feel my skin crawling off of my soul  
I feel your radiation_

"_Hey you, you're blowing my mind again  
Out of my skull, I feel the levitation  
I feel my skin crawling off of my soul  
I feel your radiation"_

The crowd (those who weren't passed out drunk) applauded and I jumped down into The Doctor's open arms. He caught me and for just a few moments, I hoped he would never let go.

* * *

**Note: Song 1: "Drops Of Jupiter" by: Trains- Song 2: "I Can't Stay" by: The Killers- Song 3: "Radiator" by: Family Force 5**


	13. Chapter Twelve Doctor's POV

**Chapter Tweleve**

**The Doctor's POV**

_"I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night…_I **love** that song!_"_ I sang at the top of my lungs remebering the last time I had sung that song while "drunk". I closed the door behind me and turned to find that Lexi had dissapeared, "Lexi! Lexi? Where'd you go?"

"I'm in the kitchen." She called, "I'll meet you in the drawing room. You're safe to fly us out of here right?"

"Yeah. I can get us into the Vortex, but I think I'll leave the landing until the morning."

After leaving the 2000's somewhat safely and with only a small amount of turbulence, I wandered down the hallway, turned in the door to the room that Lexi and I had dubbed The Drawing Room, and crashed on the couch. The room was spinning a bit, so I closed my eyes.

_The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_

"Here!" I opened my eyes at the sound of Lexi's voice and found myself staring at a glass of water with two fizzing alka seltzer at the bottom; she knew that apsrin was a no go for me.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her and gulping it down.

"Now sober up and tell me tonight's story." She sat down next to me and pulled out her sketch book. I groanded as I remembered what lay ahead.

"I'm not sure I want to."

"What? Be sober or tell the story?"

"Be sober while I tell the story. Up till now that plan was working fine. But now I'm not sure I can tell it at all."

"Why? What's wrong?" She put down her pencil and reached over. I took her offered hand and squeezed it. She returned the pressure and waited.

"Do you remember back about a month ago, after our first adventure, you found me at Canary Warf?"

"You mean that big white wall?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, that's what made me relize how little I actually knew about you, and what started you telling me these stories."

"Well, tonight's the story that will explain that wall."

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you_

"Whenever you're ready." She whispered returning her hand to her pencils. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, Rose wanted to stop in for a visit with her mum. So we materialized in a grassy area near Powell Estate and popped in on Jackie. Rose and I didn't know what was waiting for us in her flat, and it wasn't good…"

And so the story unfurled from my lips. I was hesitant at first, unwilling to dig upt the memories that I had done my beset to burry, but as the pictures of my past began to fill the pages of Lexi's stech book as they had before, I felt myself sinking. I withdrew deeper and deeper into my own mind and got lost. I felt like I was reliving the whole experience. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Pete hit the button and they went back to Pete's World. The hole in the void closed on itself like I knew it would and she was stuck on the wrong side. I walked up to the wall and pressed a flat palm against it, and I sensed her. I know it sounds crazy but I just knew, as I leaned my head against it, that she was mirroring my movment on the other side." I puased to shake my head, "Listen to me, 'On the other side'. She was in a whole other world, but she seemed like she was right there!"

_The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life_

I paused to wipe away the tears that stained my face and Lexi looked up from her drawings. She was crying too. I wanted to comfort her, to apologized for the pain I had caused her, but I had to finish the story.

"It think that for a little while my mind refused to accept that she was gone. Maybe if I had sooner, I would have had enough time to tell her. I sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex in search of a gap in the universe…I told her. I said, 'Rose Tyler', and she vanished. I'd run out of time. I found myself all alone in the TARDIS."

"You never told her?"

"No. I left her there, alone. I never told her. I never told her. I never…" I shuddered to a halt. Fresh tears began to fall They were tears of guilt. _I never told her._

Lexi reached out and took my hand in silient comfort. With her free hand she flipped through her steches. I felt my eyes closing. My tears had tired me and I drifted off to sleep.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you _

* * *

_**And death is coming...**_

I was alone in the dark with Dalek Caan's voice echoing all around me.

_**I can see it!**_

Suddenly I was surrounded in a blinding white light.

_**Everlasting death for the most faithful companion!**_

The light faded and I found myself facing a white wall, Canary Warf.

* * *

I woke, jumped off the couch, got tangled in a blanket, and fell to the ground. Lexi must have put the blanket over me after I had dozed off. I untangled myself and found myself lying next her sketch book. I reached over an picked it up and wondered if I dare look at the pictures she had drawn tonight. _No,_ I decided. I wasn't that strong. I made to flip the cover closed when the picture that was on the front page caught my eye.

It was a collection of pictures from all of Rose's and my adventures. I saw my previous regeneration and my current. I saw Rose as the Bad Wolf and I saw myself in a pair of 3-D glasses, and it was all drawn in a small space. It was a mural, I relized. _But what for? _I wondered. Then I saw them. Next to the mural were two levers mounted to the floor. It was Canary Warf.

I smiled. It was a brilliant idea. Lexi was brilliant, and I knew what we were doing tomorrow.

_I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home_

**Notes: Song: ****Broken by: Lifehouse. Second to last chapter of the first book. Read & Review please!**


	14. Epilogue Lexi's POV

**Epilogue  
****Lexi's POV**

**Note: Time Elapses Unrealistically in this chapter, just go with it. =)**

"Ready?" I asked the Doctor dropping my paint cans and brushs onto the tarps we had spread out.

"I'm not the one who's painting." He said setting up a ladder.

"It's your memories." We both stood next to each other and stared up at the wall. "Right then, here we go."

_See I had these walls  
Built up so strong  
Built when I was young  
In wars I've won_

_But if I'm alone  
Stone upon stone  
So tall I could not see  
Beyond my wall_

I pulled the top of a can of paint, stirred it, dipped my brush in, and dug in. I began painting the Doctor's pant leg on the wall tracing the lines I had lightly drawn in pencil earlier.

The Doctor wandered over to the lever from which Rose had fallen. He reached out and brushed his fingers along the top of it. I glanced over at him and saw him withdrawing in to his memories again.

_But your walls fall down  
And your walls fall down  
And when walls come down  
On your old town  
You begin_

A bit unassured  
A bit insecure  
I climbed up  
And saw the world I lacked  
And my fist stone cracked  
Foundations collapsed  
Standing on the ground  
In stone I found

"Hey!" I called out to him. He glanced up and snapped back to the presant.

"Yeah?" He asked walking over. I had already finished painting as high as I could reach and I was climbing one of the ladders.

"Can you pour some of that blue paint in that tin and hold it up here." He did so and I dipped my brush in. He smiled at me.

"It looks amazing." He said.

"I've only painted half." I said with a laugh.

"At least it isn't white anymore."

_That your walls fall down  
And your walls fall down  
And when walls come down  
On your old town  
You begin_

_Got herd off the land  
From where you stand  
Beneath a shelter built by many hands  
There is a stone  
And you've locked the door  
Of people you once were  
You came for war_

* * *

"And the white wall is white no more!" I anounced with a grin. "What do you think?"

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto Bene!" He exclaimed taking her hand with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope it helps."

"It does. That wall has haunted me for nearly three years now. It's better this way. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He glanced back at the wall that held so many bad memories for him and saw happy memories looking back.

"What would I be without you?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Morbidly depressed." I told him pulling him into a hug which he returned with a large chuckle. It was good to see him smiling again.

_And your walls fall down  
Walls fall down  
Walls fall down  
Like a stone falls down  
I'm no stone  
I'm no stone  
Its just a stone  
Stone falls down  
Says he's a stone_

_Walls fall down_

_No man's a stone_

**The End…..For Now**

**Notes: Song:** **Walls Fall Down**** By:** **Bedouin Soundclash**** -This is the end of the 1****st**** book in the triology- Look out for the Next one-The Doctor's Newest Companion: Trouble's Just the Bits in Between- If anyone has anything thing they REALLY want in the next book send me a PM with your ideas and I'll try to include it- Thanks for reading, please review.**

**PS: I actually made a version of what Lexi "paints" on the wall on Paint and Picnik...and it looks really cool, but I'm not sure how to get you guys a link so you can see it....=\ anyone know?**

* * *


End file.
